


The Surprise Date

by demonessofmusic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Karkat Thirst Server Secret Sufferer Exchange 2020 (Homestuck), M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romantic dates, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dave Strider, Trans Male Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessofmusic/pseuds/demonessofmusic
Summary: An ominous message from the boyfriend leads to a very nice night.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomisupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/gifts).



> For kishi  
> Please be kind this is my first attempt to write actual smut.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
TG: yo bro Kanaya’s got something for you  
TG: like from me  
TG: its a present from me I asked her to make it  
TG: make sure you wear it tonight cause you and I have an arrangement  
TG: as in a date ill pick you up from your place  
CG: DAVE WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING FUCK IS GOING ON?  
TG: I just told you bruh you and I have a date tonight and I asked kanaya to make something for you  
CG: WHY DO I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS?  
TG: I dunno but it’s nothing sketch I promise just go pick up the thing from kanaya ok it’s kanaya you know shed never do you wrong you bruh  
CG: YOU DO KNOW KANAYA IS A HIGHLY DANGEROUS JADE BLOOD WHO *CUT ERIDAN IN HALF* JUST BECAUSE HE PISSED HER OFF? I WOULDN’T DISCOUNT ANYTHING FROM KANAYA EVEN IF SHE IS MY HATEFRIEND  
TG: bruh when I went to her with this she was super excited you got nothing to worry about just do it for me okay?  
CG: UGH FINE BUT IF IT GOES HORRIBLY WRONG IT’S ON YOUR HEAD AND YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE CONSEQUENCES AND SINCE YOU’RE GOD TIER IT WILL BE A LONG FUCKING TIME UNLESS YOU GET YOURSELF JUSTLY KILLED LIKE THE DUMASS YOU ARE.  
TG: ouch karkrab that hurts its like you don’t love me or something  
CG: FINE BUT IF THIS GOES SOUTH  
TG: it wont i promise  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist

Karkat shoves his phone back into his pocket sighing nervously as he makes his way down the hall to Kanaya’s room. He knocks on the door frame peeking into the open room spotting Kanaya lounging on her pile with some sort of stitching.

“Hey Kanaya, uh Dave said you had something for me?” Kanaya looks up at the knock smiling when she sees him standing at her door.

“Oh Yes!” She glows with pride. “Now since you never allow me to measure you it might not fit quite right but hopefully it shall be perfect.” Kanaya pulls out an bundle of fabric from her sylladex handing it to him. “I kept the outfit fairly close to what you prefer to wear normally but dressed it up some. Now I also included a new binder for you as I noticed yours is becoming a little worn. You should go try it on so I can see how it fits and take care of any alterations before your matesprite comes to pick you up.” Shocked Karkat blinks a few times and nods. 

“Holy grubfucking shit Kanaya you didn’t have to do all this just for a date.”

“Nonsense, of course I did, now go try it on I need to see what alterations need to be made before Dave arrives.”

Karkat heads back to his room in a daze carefully unfolding the bundle as he goes. Setting the clothes on his desk he quickly undresses and grabs the first article. One by one he mechanically dresses before headed back to Kanaya. Once he arrives he catches a look in a mirror to see himself awed at the outfit sitting flatteringly upon his small frame. Kanaya had given a gray sweater that sat closer to his frame with his sign sitting proudly in the red of Dave’s text and black slacks replacing his usual sweatpants.

“Kanaya you did amazing”  
—

Karkat is fussing with his hair when the doorbell rings and he immediately drops the comb and rushes to answer the door.

“Hey babe you seem happy to see me.”

“Yes I am you ass”

“I’m glad now come on I have something special planned.” Dave leads Karkat out and covers his eyes with a blindfold. 

“Dave what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m leading you to our date spot obviously.”

“No you’re going to make me trip.”

“Come on don’t you trust me?”

“Not enough to lead me around blind!”

“Aw babe, now that just hurts.”

“Shut the fuck up no it doesn’t”

The time flies with their banter and they soon come to a stop. After a bit of adjustment Dave lets go of Karkat and starts to undo the blindfold. 

“Okay close you eyes” Finally the blindfold falls away. “Now open them”

Karkat opens his eyes to discover they are in a clearing in the forest with a picnic set up in a circle of little candle lit lanterns. He gasps tears pooling in his eyes. 

“Dave, what the fuck, this is the most romantic thing you’ve ever done for me! How did you set this up?!” He exclaims throwing his arms around Dave hugging him tightly.

Dave captures Karkat with a laugh pleased at his reaction. 

“Well, uh I know you really like this romance shit so, well I talked to Kanaya about what you would like and got her to teach me how to make your favorite foods and with some help from my friends to set this up before we got here…” Dave blushes.

“Dave it’s perfect” Karkat releases Dave to grab his hand pulling him over to the blanket to sit down. 

Dave plops down beside Karkat kissing his cheek, grinning, as he pulls off his shades.

“Wow Dave pulling out all the stops, huh?” Dave blushes brightly and gives a nervous chuckle. “You know you don’t have to take your shades off for me.”

“I know, and well it’s dark enough that I’ll be fine. Besides it’s nice to look at you without them every once in a while.” Karkat chokes at the admission and pulls Dave into bruising kiss. 

Dave squeaks before melting into Karkat savoring the kiss. Once they break for breath Dave leans back with a sappy smile. Right as he’s about dive in for another both of their stomachs made complaints. The two broke apart with laughter. 

“This isn’t just for show” Dave said gesturing to the picnic basket. “I did do some cooking. Granted I had some help, but there is edible food I promise.” 

“Then what the fuck are you waiting for hand it over” Karkat demands reaching for the basket. Dave pushes it towards him blushing and biting his lip nervously as Karkat starts pulling food out of the basket one by one.

“So uh I made, oh shit what’s it called, it’s this pasta thing with bugs on it and a white sauce Kanaya called it some big fancy troll name that I didn’t pay much attention to… but uh I also made this kick ass garlic bread and uh I got Jade to help me make some weird ass cheesecake things. She made them the other day and I’ve been thinking about them since and I wanted to share them with you. I uh hope that’s okay.” 

Karkat gasps at the description and opens a fragrant container to reveal his favorite food. “Dave, you said Kanaya taught you how to make this?”

“Yeah she taught me helped out with the fiddly pasta but other than that I made it myself.” Karkat carefully places the food to the side before tackling Dave into another kiss.

“You” a kiss “are “ kiss “such” kiss “a” kiss “sap” Karkat plants a final kiss on Dave before dishing out the food. Karkat early takes a bite of the pasta dish and groans happily. “Dave. Holy. Fucking. shit. You have to cook for me again.” 

Dave turns bright red and nods as he starts in on his own food. The two spend the rest of their meal side by side as they steal occasional kisses between bites as their meal winds down they cuddle closer and closer together. After dishes are put aside Dave and Karkat resume their kisses with less urgency eventually Dave pulls away with a small smile. 

“C’mon it’s getting late let’s head back to my place, it’ll just be us everyone else is off somewhere else for the night.” Dave asks hopefully.

Karkat hums as if in deep thought before nodding. “Lead the way.”  
—  
They stumble into Dave’s room attached at the lips shedding their cloths. By the time they reach the bed both boys are left in nothing but their binders and boxers. Pulling back Dave gives a breathless laugh as he plops down pulling Karkat with him. 

“So uh, how far are you comfortable with cause like I’m up for anything which is pretty mu- Ah!!“ Dave begins to ramble only to be cut off with Karkat rolling on top of him with a gentle bite to his neck.

“Dave shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

Rather than respond Dave simply follows orders as he slips his hands onto Karkat’s hips. Cautiously he tests the waters bringing his had up to play at the edge of Karkat’s binder in a wordless question. Once he receives a sharp nod Dave makes short work of divesting Karkat of his remaining clothing worshiping the skin being revealed inch by inch until he makes his way back up to his lips. Groaning Karkat pushes him off panting.

“Come on Sugargrub lay back for me.” Karkat softly commands guiding Dave back. “That’s it, you’re so good to me, huh, Dave?” He slinks down Dave’s body inching off Dave’s boxers as he went. “You planned such a sweet romantic date for us” The boxers hit the floor “I didn’t even have to ask, you did it all on your own.” He parts Dave’s legs. “So now, you get a reward.” With that Karkat places a kiss on his inner thigh looking up at his matesprite with a teasing grin.

“Karkat!! Cmon stop teasing!” Dave pleads with a squirm pushing his hips down towards Karkat.

Huffing out a laugh Karkat obeys placing a few little kitten licks to Dave’s sex gradually applying more and more pressure humming happily as Dave squirms and moans at the touch. 

“Please please please please” falls from Daves lips his fingers tangling in Karkat’s hair and rubbing at the base of his horns as he searches for something to ground himself. Time seems to stretch for Dave as Karkat teases with licks and kisses bringing Dave higher and higher until finally he hit his release. 

Karkat climbs up to covering Dave in sweet kisses as he calms stroking his side softly. Dave hums and nuzzles into his neck as he reaches down to play with the small bulge peeking out of Karkat's sheath. He swiftly brings Karkat higher and higher. After Karkat hits his peak he gives a purr as he gives Dave an affectionate kiss. Rolling over Karkat pulls Dave closer. 

Mouthing a kiss at Karkat's collar Dave gives a huffy laugh. "Wow if this is the night I get for planning some romantic shit I gotta do this more often."

"Fuck you" Karkat retorts playfully.

"That is the idea." Dave grins. "Now shut up and cuddle me I wanna sleep." With that Dave curls into Karkat and falls to sleep as Karkat follows him into oblivion.


End file.
